Ultimate Spider-Man and Ice-Crystal chapter 2
by jelsamerricup19
Summary: Haley Rolland goes to her first day at a new school in New York City. She is so scared about it. She wonders if she can control her power's or will it be another disaster? She also thinks she won't be make any new friend's. But she encounters an old friend at the school,and makes new friend's. Thanks for reading this, keep an eye out for chapter three! Chapter three is coming!


Ultimate Spider-man and Ice Crystal Fan Fiction By:Jelsameriicup19

Chapter 2: New friend's, Old friend's

I was tossing and turning in my bed all night long. I was lost in the nightmare that I was having about the new school that I was going to go to tomorrow morning. I was in the middle of school in my nightmare, and me and everyone else was having a great time. Then all of a sudden, everything went haywire. I lost control of all of my powers. I heard everyone screaming and saw everyone running away from me. "I'm sorry, I'm not in control! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I screamed helplessly while ice shards were coming out of my hand's and heading straight toward the other students. Then I saw my worst enemy Jim Hawthorne coming towards me, and trying to force me into their jet. Right before the jet door closed in my dream, I woke up startled and in a cold sweat. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was time for me to wake up anyway. What a relief that it was only a dream. I thought to myself as I was praying and putting my work clothes on and I ran down to the door. I put on my work boots and caught up with the others to help them with the horses.

After that, we went in to eat breakfast. Breakfast was chaotic at my house as usual. Selena was looking for her "lost" makeup bag. "Haley or Brian had to take it as a prank, I can't find it anywhere! School starts in an hour and I have to finish getting ready! How can I get ready without my makeup bag?" Selena said in her usual whiny voice when she doesn't get her way to our mom. "Did you over look it? It could be in your room somewhere or in one of your other purses. Don't start accusing your siblings of things when you don't have any proof of. Brian get off the video games and come eat breakfast!" My mom said while flipping a frying pan making pan cakes. Brian came running down the stairs.

Brian ran by Selena and ran his fingers through her hair, and then ran by me and did the same thing. "Do you have my makeup bag? If you do give it back this instant!" Selena yelled at him. "I don't have your dumb makeup bag, but I saw it in the living room between the couch cushions." Brian said to Selena as he was stuffing pancakes in his mouth. "Why would I steal your makeup when I have my own to use?" I said running upstairs because I finished my breakfast before anyone else. Selena followed me upstairs. We both almost ran into are father who was fixing his tie and running down the stairs barley saying good morning to us. He ran down the stairs, grabbed a doughnut and kissed my mother on the cheek and ran out the door and then I saw his car pulling out of the driveway.

My dad is always busy working. For some reason he won't let any of us in his office at home, or in his actual office building. I wonder what you're up to dad. I thought to myself as I was putting my school clothes on. I was saying a silent prayer as I was curling my hair. I curl my hair since it is mainly straight all of the time. Then I quickly put on my makeup. I don't use as much makeup as my mom or my sister. I grabbed my backpack, my purse, phone and car keys. I hugged my mom good bye before I left, and then I slowly walked up to my yellow Camaro.

As I was driving to my new school I saw an office building that said Rand Industries. Costumed made air plane parts. Rand Industries. I thought to myself. That couldn't belong to the same Danny that I knew in Kunlun Asia could it? Nah. He always told me that he was going to be the king one day after his immortal weapons training. We always wrote letters to each other when I moved back to America. But when I turned fourteen the letters stopped. We did everything together when I was in Asia. He would always sneak me into the castle that I wasn't supposed to be in. He taught me some martial arts. I remember the day we met.

I remember the day we met. I was playing in the woods, and I realized that I was too far away from my house. I heard a noise and started running the opposite way. I ran into a dead end in the woods, and it turned out that it was ten-year-old boys that was chasing me. They started pushing me around and I couldn't fight them because there was five of them. "Stop it!" I yelled. A blonde haired boy suddenly appeared as I used my power's to frighten the boys. They backed up only to try to fight me again. Then the mysterious blonde hair boy stood in front of me blocking their way to get to me. "Leave her alone." He demanded them. He was standing in a fighting stance. "You know who my dad is, do you really want to mess with me?" He said with his fist raised. "Let's get out of here!" The lead boy said in a language I could hardly understand. Then the blonde headed boy turned towards me.

I was laying on the snowy ground cold and scared. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled putting my hands over my head. "I won't hurt you, I'm not like them." The boy said with an out stretched hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up. I sighed the memories away. What happened to you Danny? I thought as I pulled into the first available parking lot at the school, Midtown High. The school sign said. The colors were blue and white. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the school's door.

The principal's office was easy to find thankfully. The principal was normal height, and he had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Clearly a Captain America fan since he had Captain America merchandise all around his office. I also noticed that he had one of my favorite super hero on his walls as well, Spider-man. "Hello, I'm principal Coulson. You must be the other sibling that your brother Brian told me about, I'm sure you're going to love your experience here at Midtown High. Here is your schedule, and your books. Don't forget your locker number, come see me if you need anything." Mr. Coulson said with a smile on his face. I could hardly take in what he said because he said it so fast.

I was walking in the hall way looking at my schedule, and realized I had ten minutes before my next class! I threw the books that I didn't need into my locker, and ran down the hall way to my classroom. My long skirt that I decided to wear didn't help much. My foot got caught in the bottom of it and made me fall into a boy who was also running. All of our papers fell into the floor. "Sorry. "I said helping him pick up my papers and he was helping me pick up mine. "My name is Haley Rolland. It looks like I'm not the only one who is late." I said politely. "I'm Peter Parker, welcome to Midtown High." He said with an outstretched hand.

I took his hand and shook it, then pulled away quickly. We both entered the class room. The person I saw sitting in the middle row was a boy that I did recognize talking to his friends. He was no other than Danny Rand. Danny spotted me and I guess that he immediately noticed who I was too. He grinned at me, and motioned me to come sit with him. Was he the surprise that my dad told me about? "I can't believe I'm seeing you again." I said with a smile on my face as I was sitting down. "I'm surprised as well. We have a lot of catching up to do." Danny said grinning from ear to ear. Danny's friends seemed to be confused. He told them we knew each other from Asia. Then he introduced me to his friends. I could tell that I was going to like this year, and I could tell that I found my group of friend's that I was hoping to meet.

Author's not: Phew! I thought I would never get this chapter done! Thank you to all who has read this long chapter in my story! I will try not to make the others as long. This one just had a lot more detail and plot in it than the other had. P.S One of Danny's Friend's is going to be Haley's rival. That person will be introduced to you in chapter three! Keep on reading, and thank you for your patience!


End file.
